If you really knew
by forgivemeforwhateverIdo
Summary: Bubba just wants to have a Normal highschool life and to go to college but Marshall Lee is doing everything in his power to make it hell. This is Boyxboy MarshallxBubba there maybe some other ships but it focuses on them Slash in parts and is rated M. This is my first Published fic so I hope you enjoy!
1. little virgin Mary

Bubba was perfect.

All the teachers thought he was the absolute best thing in the world. He had the highest grades and was on the school committee, he had a position on the school board community, he had everything. Bubba had two parents who loved him and supported his wants, wishes and desires. He had the luxray of a steady home and money, he drove a nice car, he was destined to go to college and to become somebody. Somebody Important. He was a valuable member of society, a perfect little star who had probably been late to class as many times as you can count on one hand. He was quite,and generally nice he had enough friends to be comfortable and not feel like he spent every moment of the day talking with someone. He had a good sense of time management,he found balance in his life. The jocks never bothered him even though he couldn't play a single sport well, the girls all swooned at him in the halls fussing over his perfect smile and kind nature even though he had never seemed to take interest in anyone. He was the exact perfect height blessed with rare and beautiful violet eyes he was slight in structure and his presence seemed delicate making him easy to approach and talk with. He dressed classy and always looked more put together than most. He was helpful and his lips were always curled into a slight smile, He always seemed just a little above content. His pink hair didn't attract any negative attention it instead attracted positive attention,he seemed to nice to bother or hate, he never rubbed things in people faces and he was thankful for his life. He was all around good, too nice to bother, well that is to everyone except Marshall lee. If there was to be two names placed in the dictionary to explain opposite it would be Bubba and Marshall. Nobody could seem to place why but Marshall hated bubba to the core it was obvious, he was mean, snotty, pushy He fought everyone, but above that all he made it known he hated bubba. He hated everything that Bubba was and Everything he wasn't. Marshall got all the wrong girls and Had all the wrong friends, he was smart and he knew better but he couldn't seem to find a way out. No matter what He was given a bad reputation after a few girls lied and said he fucked them when he didn't and after a few guys pinned him as a druggy when he had never touched that stuff in his life, Marshall was mean, not stupid, Still he was given the reputation of a dirty dog who couldn't keep it in his pants. At school he was a troublemaker, a failure, a lost cause, a bully. He was a fuck-up and bubba got to be the perfect virgin mary that wasn't fair and he made bubba's life hell to pay for it. Marshall's friends said Bubba was no fun because He told and he ignored them what fun is that but to Marshall it was about making bubba suffer. Bubba shouldn't get this perfect life.

It was Gym class time Bubba enters the door.  
Marshall is already changing, shirtless he stands bubba walks pat him trying to avoid him, which is almost impossible considering they share a locker row. It isn't long before bubba is down to his boxer-briefs reaching in his locker for his shorts when Marshall humiliates him as usual. "What the fuck is this ugly girl doing in my locker row eww you could at least be pretty" Bubba ignores him and pulls on his shorts, then his shirt. "are you sure you aren't actually a girl bubba I mean its okay just accept yourself" Marshall shouts. Bubba locks his locker and turns to walk past him and leave. "You literally have no dick, no wonder you don't date you couldn't please a girl if she was already having an orgasm" Bubba sighs deeply "Oh you don't know what that is do you virgin marry?" Marshall taunts blocking him from leaving. "pardon me Marshall Lee I would like to get to class on time" Bubba says taking a step foreword. "awwww is virgin marry upset? aww virgin mary is upset you guys" Marshall mocks. Bubba sighs again, "there is nothing wrong with waiting for the right person Marshall lee" Bubba says its not fair how my name sounds better when he says it Marshall thinks "Whatever you frilly little cupcake I'll let you off this time cause if I'm late to this dumbass class one more time I get detention." Marshall says letting Bubba pass "Thank you Marshall" Bubba says walking to class quickly.


	2. late but not really

Bubba quickly walked to class, Marshall was just a step behind him. Bubba opened the door and then Ding, ding, ding! Marshall was late. Bubba was also late but the teacher would let it slip; he was never tardy. Marshall knew it was coming before the teacher said anything.

"Marshall that's a week detention, I've told you about 30 times," the teacher started.

"Mrs. Makay," Bubba's sugar voice chimed in.

"Yes?" She replied. It was almost impossible to deny your attention to Bubba when he called for it. Another trait Marshall hates about him because nobody gave him that positive attention.

"Marshall was late because of me," Bubba responded; his words caused a collective gasp.

"What?" Mrs. Makay said. She seemed thoroughly shocked at what he said, and what he said next shocked her more.

"I was having trouble with my locker and Marshall helped me. I'm very sorry we're late." Bubba's voice was smooth, soft and gentle. It made Marshall shiver; the way he smoothly spoke his name.

The teacher's face went soft. "Wow, Marshall, you are choosing a new path I see." The teacher looked at the boys. Bubba patted Marshall's shoulder.

"Yep, he's pretty great." Bubba's voice, mixed with his touch was almost too much for Marshall to handle. Marshall put his arm around Bubba's shoulder. "He's a real help." Marshall said with a laugh.

Mrs. Makay smiled and the boys, who happened to sit next to each other, walked to their assigned places and sat.

"Thanks," Marshall muttered under his breath.

"Marshall, I don't hate you. I don't know why you hate me but, you getting a detention over being two seconds tardy isn't going to help anything." Bubba's smooth and soft voice provided some comfort to Marshall in a way he couldn't understand. Marshall couldn't form the words, but luckily he didn't have to.

"Marshall you need to go down to the office, your mom is here to pick you up." Mrs. Makay yelled from her seat in the front of the class.

"Bye Bubba," Marshall said, jumping from his spot.

Bubba waved a soft goodbye. Marshall hurried to the locker room. A moment later, he was faced with his nightmare, his mother, who was tapping her fingers impatiently.

"Hello baby," she said in her fake Mother voice. Marshall knew that act all too well and he knew even better to play along.

"I missed you, mama," he said, hugging his nightmare; he was taller than her now.

"Have a nice day," the office lady said, handing him an excuse pass.

Marshall nodded. "We will," he said as they walked out of the building.

Marshall's Mom's face switched to its true form; it was suddenly twisted into a scowl. He knew he had done something wrong. He was sure he had done everything he should have but he knew he had to have faulted somewhere. He was worried she had been worse lately. "It's okay," Marshall assured himself silently.

"Marshall, your worthless Father is at my house to see you," she scowled at him.

Marshall loved his dad, he felt safe and he treated Marshall a whole Hell of a lot better than his mother did.

"I didn't invite him mom, I wouldn't do that."

Marshall didn't want his mom to lash out, he knew he couldn't fight back but he couldn't afford any questions from teachers. He couldn't handle another black eye, not today, not tomorrow. Her face changed again, it was softer now, and his mother reached from the steering wheel and stroked his cheek.

"I know baby. You look nice today."

"You look beautiful," he said, knowing that the longer he kept the act, the better his chances of a good night would be.

Marshall also knew too well that no matter how much he wanted to hug his dad, if he wanted to survive the night he wouldn't. Instead he would pretend, he didn't want to be anywhere near this guy, but later he'd ask to go to a friend's house and actually he would meet with his dad. His dad would hug him and make him feel safe, just like he always wanted to be, but that would have to wait. He climbed from the passenger's seat as soon as the car was parked

"Linda I just came to give you the money, you didn't have to pull him from school." His father said.

"Oh yes I did, he forgot to do a few thing last night and he is a failure in school anyways. What's the bother in him going?"

Marshall knew it was coming so he spoke up. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I was just really tired, I'll do it now." He tried his hardest to keep his voice steady.

"Good boy" His mother said, patting his shoulder. Marshall went into the house to repeat the same chores he had done 3 times that morning. He did a few extra things; he thought that would make her happy. Marshall heard footsteps; they were not his mothers but his mother's horrible boyfriend. Marshall hated the guy. It was better before he had come around and brainwashed his mother's already crazy thoughts.

"What are you doing, bitch?" his voice boomed. He was drunk as usual.

"Lucky me," Marshall thought.

It was the middle of the day, school had just officially ended for the day.

Across town, a woman with rich brown eyes and her loving husband with already graying hair sat, waiting for their son to come home. He would be there any minute. His mom would give him a hug and his dad would ask about his day. The door cracked and Bubba walked in quietly; his mother knew his foot steps like they were a building block of her education. Light and even.

"We're in here sugar plum," Bubba's mother called sweetly.

"Just let me set down my backpack." Bubba ran up the stairs and slipped his shoes off,then set his bag on his bed. He was walking down the stairwell of his grand house when he recognized the stare of none other than Marshall's father. He and his mother had once run into Marshall and him at the ice-cream shop. Marshall's face wasn't twisted at the time, instead it was plastered with a smile. This man's face looked so much like Marshall's. His hair wasn't nearly as wild though and his skin was just a hue darker than Marshall's.

"Thank you for letting me in Mr. and Mrs. Gumball." His voice sounded kind. He stepped off the final step of the stair and found himself at his mother's side.

"You must be Bubba! I'm Lee," Marshall's Father said. His face was spread in a wide smile as he shook Bubba's hand. Bubba smiled with a confused look.

"Why is Marshall's father here?" he thought to himself.


End file.
